You're Mine
by NikkaNikka
Summary: Connor hates Kira. She can make you do whatever she wants you to do. And she always gets what she wants. Little does Connor know, it's him that she wants. Please read&review. Also, if you have any ideas, say them in your reviews. I might use them in my story.
1. Chapter 1

Kira woke up that morning feeling groggy. Walking into the bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face to revive her senses. After taking a shower, she dressed into yellow chino skinny jeans and a black tank top. She grabbed a hairbrush and attempted to tame her wild curls of long blonde hair. Eventually scraping it into a neat(ish) ponytail, she went into the guest room to check on her friends. Syd and Z were still sleeping: Syd was cuddling her toy elephant (Peanuts) to her chest and Z was snoring. Yesterday was great. They had an amazing Girls Days Out, had dinner in an expensive posh restaurant, then had a night of food fights, chick flicks and story telling. While Kira was deep in thought, Z yawned and woke up.  
'Morning Kira'  
'Hey Z'  
'I'm going to take a shower. Wake up Syd'  
'Sure'  
Z went to take a shower. Kira envied Z and Syd. They were both beautiful, they both had boyfriends and everyone loved them. Kira was ok-ish, she didn't have a boyfriend and she seemed to have fallen out with almost everyone. Kira was also in love with Connor, but she knew he didn't like her. Maybe because she punctured his football when he accidently kicked it at her. Or because she argued with whatever he says. They were complete opposites, yet Kira still liked him.  
'What time is it?' Syd yawned  
'Umm,' Kira checked her phone 'about 9'  
'Sky's picking me up at 10! I've got to get ready!'  
'I'm done in the shower!' Z called from the bathroom  
Kira realized something. If she wanted Connor to like her, she would have to make him.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Connor woke up to the sound of Bridge crunching buttery toast.  
'Morning Connor,' Bridge smiled 'want some toast? It's buttery' he wiggled his fingers  
'I'll pass'  
Connor had just woken up from the weirdest dream. He was at some laser quest party, and Kira shot him. Instead of a harmless laser beam, spaghetti blasted him into a wall. He was a red and yellow mess. Kira just stood there, laughing. He hated Kira. She's so annoying: she always punctures his footballs (he spent a fortune replacing them all), she always laughs at him, and she can make him do whatever she wants, either by giving a death threat, fluttering her pretty eyes and flashing the most beautiful smile ever, or by puncturing a football. She can wrap the world around her finger and put it in her pocket. No matter how hard you try, you can't say no to Kira. Whenever Kira wants something, she will get it. Little did Connor know, Kira wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira waved goodbye to her best friends when they left. She wished someday Connor would drive to her house and take her away to somewhere exotic and romantic. Then Kira remembered who she was. She was the girl who could get whatever she wants. And she wanted Connor. Instead of sitting alone, wishing, she was going to put her plan in action. She was going to see Connor. But first, she needed to "beautify" herself. Using the make-up Syd forgot in her room, Kira made herself look like a supermodel. She changed into a skimpy pair of yellow shorts, slipped on her converse trainers and left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Connor was still freaked out about his dream. He had to get revenge. His dreams were his happy place, and Kira ruined it. No matter how pretty she is, Connor needed revenge.  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
Someone's at the door. Connor opened it. It was Kira. She looked gorgeous. Connor has never seen her in skimpy clothes before. They showed off her long legs and perfect figure.  
'Hey Connor'  
'Hey Kira, what are you doing here?'  
'Syd and Z left. I got bored'  
'You could have gone to Ethan's'  
'And do nerdy computer junk? Nuh uh'  
'You look...different today'  
'It's hot today'  
'Uh, come in, I guess'  
Kira loved Connor's house. It always smelled of chocolate. Connor was addicted to it. Kira turned on the TV in the living room and watched the Japanese Power Rangers show.  
'Not that show again'  
'It's really funny. And it's got some pretty cool action'  
Connor raced to sit next to Kira once he heard the word action. Soon, Connor was laughing along with Kira. Suddenly, their morphers started bleeping.  
'_Connor, Kira, me and Dr.O need your help downtown_' said Ethan  
'DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

They were almost beaten. Luckily, some other rangers came just in time (**Author's Note: I made these rangers up last night**). Kira was furious. Connor has a crush on the blue aqua ranger Melissa. Why wouldn't he? She was a beautiful mixed race girl with shimmering ocean blue eyes. Her curly locks of chestnut hair falls down to her waist. She's kind, sweet, reasonable and friendly. Although Kira was angry, she wasn't going to let her jealousy stop her from befriending her. The Element Storm rangers all had different personalities. Flynn the red flame ranger's quite nice, but he can come up with witty comebacks if he needs to. He has brown hair and honey coloured eyes. Sylvie the yellow thunder ranger is a sparky girl with a shock of wild short blonde hair and blazing emerald eyes. She loses her temper quite easily, but is funny and reliable. Jordan the silver wind ranger is very sporty, sarcastic and rash. He's very good looking with sleek black hair that matches his tanned skin and grey stormy eyes. Apparently, they're from the year 2012. They angered the master of elements by refusing to quit being rangers because they were only teenagers. As their punishment, they were sent to the past.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

'So, how did you all meet?' Kira asked when Melissa and Sylvie came to stay at her house.  
'Well,' Sylvie began 'It started when all of us got fired from our part time jobs. I was a delivery girl who gave out newspapers in the morning. Melissa was a waitress at a small cafe, and I have no idea what the guys did. The four of us all were at a job centre, but we were rejected, cos we're too young. And then, a woman called Chyna Shadows told us we didn't need part time jobs. She told us we were destined for something greater. Then, she gave us these' Sylvie pointed to the prism shaped watch on her wrist 'And told us that we would protect the world. We would be the next generation of Power Rangers'  
'And you believed her?' Kira asked, interested.  
'Yeah. It did sound pretty dumb. But she was telling the truth. So that's how we became the Power Rangers'  
'Cool story, wanna eat cookie dough and gossip about boys?'  
'Sounds so tempting... Ok!' Melissa said  
'I'll go get the cookie dough' Kira said, walking into the kitchen  
'She likes Connor, doesn't she?' Melissa whispered  
'Yeah, if only she knew it's so obvious'


End file.
